Omnipotence
Most people think of the term "Omnipotence" as being able to do anything. Examples of omnipotent beings would include Yaweh, Allah, and Goku in Super Saiyan 42. They assume this also means breaking the basic laws of logic, such as the ability to create a triangular circle, for example. However, if a being were omnipotent in this sense, then there's still always a problem: Is that being able to create a rock so heavy they can't lift it? Regardless of the answer, there's something they can't do. One could argue that the being could create an object so heavy they couldn't lift it, and then lift it anyways, since they can do anything. However, what they don't realize is that logic is something that binds everything. Even the Random People are (TECHNICALLY) bound by the laws of logic. (Their power is derived from Quantum Randomness, which still cannot break the laws of logic.) Therefore, there's no such thing as omnipotence. For NO being can overcome the laws of logic. The laws of logic cannot be changed in the same ways that the predictions of the prophets, which are always right, cannot be changed. THIS IS KEY. So, Eglantis has a different definition of omnipotence. Keep in mind that this also applies to any omnipotent gd that might existence in real life. Why? For an omnipotent being to exist, (Using the Christian god as an example.) even if they are eternal, they needed to have formed at some point. This is a rule of logic that exists merely because it does. Laws of what is possible against what is impossible are the only fabric of the omniverse. How can we prove that logic is omni-defining? Well, let's say this: "I imagine that in 20 seconds, a being more powerful than God will appear and destroy everything!" Of course, it doesn't. Why? Because it's ridiculous. Illogical. ''One can argue that we must obey logic due to a lack of omnipotence. But here's the catch: ''The being you imagined is so powerful that merely thinking about it causes it to exist. This also means it's powerful enough to defy all logic that would stop this. ''Since this doesn't happen, our "Merely imagining = existing" powerful god cannot break these laws of logic. Of course, trying to understand omnipotence is like trying to fully understand the concept of infinity. And most scientists who devote themselves to studying infinity go mad. Omnipotence Omnipotence is defined as: "Being able to do anything THAT IS POSSIBLE." Impossible things, by definition, cannot be done. This is a basic law of logic. An "omnipotent" being cannot break this. So, if a being is described as Omnipotent in the Eglantian storyline, what does that mean? It will generally mean the following: -If any other being has done something before, they can do it. -If some other being has a power that is possible to posess, they will posess the potential to use/activate it. ('DIOMEDES AUTO-GOD-KILL DOES NOT WORK BECAUSE BEINGS WHO HAVE ASCENDED TO OMNIPOTENCE AREN'T GODS. THEY ARE BEYOND GODS. THERE IS CURRENTLY NEW TERMINOLOGY BEING DEFINED FOR THEM.) -If something is possible to do, even if it hasn't been done yet, they can do it. (Therefore, assuming God follows this definition of omnipotence, does he still cannot defeat Diomedes. MUAHAHAHA! HAIL THE WAR GOD! if god is omnipotent, then he is one of those beyond-a-god things!" No he isn't. He's a god. We know this. Since that's the truth, he can't break it because omnipotence can't defeat logic.) -'''SOME POWERS CANNOT BE GAINED BY THESE BEINGS, BECAUSE THESE POWERS ARE PART OF THE FUNDAMENTAL LOGIC OF THE OMNIVERSE. "OMNIGODS" AS THEY SHALL BE REFERRED TO, CANNOT COPY KENTARO COKICHI'S ABILITY TO HAVE POWER EQUAL TO THE TOTAL POWER OF ALL OTHER LIVING THINGS. ALL OMNIGODS ARE ACTUALLY AVATARS/INCARNATIONS OF THEIR VIEW OF A DISTANT MULTIVERSE THAT EXISTS SOMEWHERE, THAT PERFECTLY MATCHES THEIR IDEAL OF A "PERFECT WORLD." KENTARO IS THE INCARNATION OF THE MAELSTROM. (THE ORIGIN OF ALL MATTER, ENERGY, ETC... MORE ON THAT THING AS SOON AS WE SOLIDIFY IT AS CANON.) Yeah... That got confusing. Here's a recap: Omnipotence can do anything that's possible. It's impossible to lift a rock you can't lift, it's impossible for something to be both infinitely large and infinitely small. Basically, they cannot create logical paradoxes. ... Wow.... ...